25 Things for Emily to Do
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily makes a list of 25 things to do to get Hotch to notice her. What happens when she does what is on the list?


A/N: Okay this is a one shot and it's meant to be humorous… This story popped into my head and wouldn't leave… I hope you all like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Emily wanted Hotch to notice her so she made a list of twenty five things to do to get him to notice her. She just hoped that it worked. She did everything that she has wrote down on this piece of paper.

1. Wear a short skirt because she knew he was a legs man.

2. Wear a tight shirt that molded her boobs to perfection.

3. Drop something as he is walking by her and then bend over to pick it up so that he gets a nice view of her butt.

4. Run a finger from her neck down to her cleavage that is showing.

5. Wiggle her hips as she walks in front of him.

6. Wear a blonde wig just to make him take a double look at her because everyone knows that blondes have more fun.

7. Run her hand slowly up her leg.

8. Lick her lips slowly.

9. Suck on a lollipop in front of him and moan as she licks around the top part of it.

10. Nibble on her bottom lip.

11. Moan Hotch's name as he walks by her but make sure that her hand is under her desk and that her eyes are only halfway open.

12. Smack Hotch's ass and the turn away like you don't know anything.

13. Put her hand on Hotch's leg during a briefing and run it up his leg and then down and when he looks at her look surprised and say "Oh I'm sorry I thought that was my leg."

14. Ask Hotch to help get her bra snapped after she unsnaps it to make it look like she needs help.

15. Ask Hotch if that is a flashlight in his pocket or if he is just happy to see her.

16. Strip down to nothing but her bra and panties and wear Hotch's suit jacket over her when it's just them two at work late.

17. Talk about how her BOB is good but how a certain person's dick would be so much better.

18. Ask Dave in front of Hotch if he knows anyone who needs laid because she sure did.

19. Run her foot lightly up Hotch's leg to his crotch.

20. Pant and moan when she hears Hotch talking.

21. Wear a skirt but no panties to work and bend over making sure Hotch can see everything she has.

22. Steal a sip of coffee out of Hotch's coffee and lick the rim of the cup as she lets out a breathless sigh.

23. Eat a piece of chocolate and say that it's better than any sex you have ever had.

24. Ask Hotch if its sex o'clock yet and then say I mean oops is it six o'clock yet.

25. While on the jet sit beside him and then pour something on his pants and then grab napkins and pat him dry.

They had just gotten back from a case and Emily had done all of the above. She still couldn't believe that she done every single one of them. Her face still blushed on some of the things she had done but she knew that she had gotten his attention like she wanted. She jumped out of her seat on the plane and didn't even notice that her list had fallen.

Hotch watched Emily jump up and had to fight the urge to pull her back down and onto his lap. He was so hot and bother by what she had done the last couple of days that he knew there was no way he was going to be able to keep his distance from her now. He needed her too much and too bad. He looked down and saw that she had dropped a piece of paper so he picked it up and his mouth dropped open as he read it.

He started laughing as he walked off of the plane. He made sure to tell Dave to have everyone but Prentiss ride with him. Hotch wanted Emily to ride back with him. As soon as him and Emily were both in the car he looked over at Emily and handed her the piece of paper as he said "I think you dropped this on the plane Prentiss."

Emily grabbed the piece of paper out of Hotch's hands and felt her face go red in embarrassment as she read what he handed her. She looked at Hotch and saw that he was grinning.

"I'm so sorry Hotch. I didn't want you to see that." Emily said.

Hotch chuckled. "Oh it's not a problem Emily. In fact I like the list you made. I think that once we get done at the office we should head to my house. What do you say?"

Emily smiled and said "I would love to Aaron. I hope you liked everything that I did."

Hotch smirked. "Oh I loved it Sweetheart but never do that again. In fact I don't think I can wait until we get to my house."

Emily gasped as Hotch pulled over onto a deserted part of the airstrip and then when he pulled her over onto him she quit thinking. She grasped his hard cock in her hands as she felt it poking her while she straddled him in the driver's seat.

Hotch pushed the seat back as far as it would as he kissed Emily and worked his hand between their bodies and under her skirt to play with her clit. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. Soon his pants were unzipped and she had his hard dick pulled out.

"Aaron I can't wait I need you now." Emily said as she panted.

Hotch lifted her up a little and ripped her panties off as he put his hands on her hips as she guided him to her entrance. He raised his hips and thrust into her in one deep hard thrust making her scream.

"That's it baby take my dick. Ride me Emily! Ride me hard and fast." Hotch said as he felt Emily pull up before going back down onto his dick.

Emily moaned as she picked up the pace on going up and down Hotch's thick shaft. She cried out when she felt him pull out and slam back up into her. She put her hands on his shoulders and rose and sunk down time and time again as Hotch lifted his hips to thrust into her deep and harder with each thrust.

Soon both Emily and Hotch were calling each other's names out as they both came at the same time.

Once they had their breath back Emily said "Can we have a repeat performance of this later on honey?"

Hotch chuckled. "I love you Emily. You can have this anytime you want it. Now we better get back to the office before they wonder what happened to us."

Emily laughed and said "Yea well I will be going into the office with no panties since you ripped mine."

Hotch laughed and smirked. "Well make sure nobody else sees what you got. What you have is all mine."

Emily nodded and got back into the passenger seat and straightened her clothes while Hotch did the same to his before finishing the drive back to the FBI Building.


End file.
